Butterfly Effect Erosion
6:13Superdawnfan LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA * JONES DECONSTRUCTED MOLLY'S SYSTEM AND CUT A FEW WIRES * NEARLY DEAD IN REAL LIFE TOO LITTLE DID THE CONTESTANTS KNOW * Scarlett and Cody had a little talk * AND GWEN SAVED MOLLY * * * Where will this all lead * FIND OUT RIGHT NOW ON TOTAL * DRAMA * PRISON * Welcome to the TheSuperHeroCat1900 Wikia chat * 6:19Superdawnfan YOU MAY NOW SPEAK * 6:20TDfan567(what team is Jasmine on?) * 6:21Superdawnfan(oblivious officers) * 6:21TDfan567(okay) * 6:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(am I subbing as anyone?) * 6:22Superdawnfan(in pm we'll discuss who you may sub as) * 6:22ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy( ) * 6:23TDfan567 hey guys! * 6:24Superdawnfan Hey * I'm not a guy don't call me one * 6:24TDfan567 Does anyone know where Bridge is? * I want to know if she's ok * Anyone know? * 6:26Superdawnfan she's over here she broke her arm after the tazer burned her and she's possibly paralyzed in legs * 6:26TDfan567 oh... * 6:27Superdawnfan not sure when she'll be just fine * 6:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm fine. Still... Agh... Still in a bit of pain. * 6:28TDfan567 Bridgette, it's obvious you're not ok * You should sit out for now * 6:28Superdawnfan yep after the guys go if she doesn't recover we'll have to eliminate you probably * that's not nice it isn't her fault duncan near killed her * 6:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You're probably right though. I won't be too much help. * I'll do what I can though * 6:29TDfan567 err * If we get rid of Harold, Eva's gonna be pissed * and when Eva is mad, no one leaves un-scaved * 6:30Superdawnfan Harold is on Lawfuls so that's the lethals problem on our team our choices in the guys who should we eliminate can be chosen out of just 3 * 6:30ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You're right there. * 6:30Superdawnfan Brick, Rick, and Scott * 6:31TDfan567 Who should we vote out if we lose? * 6:31Superdawnfan Scott is my cousin I can't just eliminate him * 6:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Hopefully we won't have to. * 6:31Superdawnfan Ah sammy showing biases Not much but * 6:31TDfan567 Maybe Rick? * 6:32Superdawnfan Save it sweetie maybe Sammy needs to prove loyalty by eliminating Scott * 6:32ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy We shouldn't worry so much about who we're gonna eliminate on our team. * What we need to focus on is not losing period! * 6:32Superdawnfan Well be fair here winning forever is kind of idealistic * We need SOME thought put into it * 6:32TDfan567 You have to agree with her * 6:33ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy We've got a numbers advantage over the other teams. They're both down two, and we're only down one. If we work together, were can do it! * But, I suppose if you really want to, we can have an idea of who the least helpful person will be. * 6:34TDfan567 let's have a vote * 6:34Superdawnfan I still believe we need scott gone NO WHAT ABOUT BRICK? * 6:34TDfan567 if you want Rick gone say "W" * 6:34ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Brick is strong, and incredibly loyal. * 6:35TDfan567 anyone else? * 6:35ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Scott is maybe a little untrustworthy. * 6:35Superdawnfan Um yeah but we're not that close besides uh I prefer him over scott gone and Rick is too oblivious and helped us we owe him * SCOTT IS MY LOST COUSIN AND I DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL LAST SEASON * I say we vote scott who agrees? * 6:36ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I get that, but it's not like we're killing him. * I'm leaning towards Scott, but I could be flexible. * 6:37TDfan567 same * 6:37Superdawnfan I say brick is going....... you won't convince me to vote off someone I am related to at best I'll compromise by changing to rick * FINE RICK IT IS * Huh what's going on in the girls side of the cabin * 6:38TDfan567 ! * act casual! * 6:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Sammy, you of all people should know that just being related to someone means they're gonna be on your side. * Um, what? Uh, oh! Umm, hi Scott! How are you? * 6:39Superdawnfan he's closer to me then amy ever was * I'm fine * 6:39TDfan567 Hello Scott. What brings you round? * 6:40Superdawnfan I heard a riot I know you're not as stable on this side but I didn't think something like this would happen didn't wanna have a molly situation twice * What do you mean not as stable we're the friendliest people here * 6:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy It's not really a riot. * 6:41TDfan567 *casually whistles* * 6:41Superdawnfan Um Bridgette is Jasmine won't back down and you were the person who said wah wah my sister abuses me and Sammy you helped leonard with his evil schemes last season * 6:42TDfan567 ???????????? * (Oh nvm I read it wrong) * 6:42Superdawnfan What I meant by won't back down is you're not afraid to say you're opinion or stand up for yourself Bridgette isn't really great * 6:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What's that supposed to mean? * 6:43Superdawnfan nothing just your pacifist nature * and you wouldn't make a scene * 6:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay. I see what you mean. * 6:44Superdawnfan Unless *gives a glare* You were keeping secrets.... * 6:44ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Do you have a problem with me, Scott? * 6:45Superdawnfan When people are too nice they tend to be hiding something *walks out slowly giving bridge a "I don't trust you" look* * 6:46TDfan567(gtg) * 6:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay, yeah. He gets my vote. * o/ * 6:46Superdawnfan(got it) * 6:46TDfan567(bye everyone!) * 6:47Superdawnfan(bye) * TDfan567 has left the chat. * 6:47Superdawnfan Um can you blame him for not trusting you? * 6:47ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(Where did Emma go?) * Eh, sort of. We're on the same team. * 6:49Superdawnfan I refuse to switch to scott nothing will change my mind * Um someone told me to give you news * Brick * 6:49ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yes? * 6:49Superdawnfan the girls alliance is a thing * 6:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Are you sure? * 6:50Superdawnfan I found out from a former member they said we need to take down Sammy * 6:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Who was it? * 6:50Superdawnfan I don't remember if I was supposed to ya who er not * 6:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy How am I supposed to follow orders from someone if I don't know who they are? * 6:51Superdawnfan Anyways why would they say it's true and be a part of it when it puts them at more risk they were on our team * Why is there a somebody y'don't have a fondness of on the oblivious officers? * 6:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm not sure I trust Jo. Plus, I don't just blindly follow orders from anyone. * Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. * 6:53Nobody else wanted this usernamewhats going on? * 6:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoyNot much, as you can see. * 6:54Nobody else wanted this usernamewell carry on * im here now * : Well. I don't know ol' Brick buddy. I am just followin orders cause I frankly dont know better, but trust my team to show me the light of the outside world. This strange game I have found myself in * I'm just as confused as the rest o y'all * 6:56ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Well, trust has to be earned. You can tell me who it was who told you. * 6:56Superdawnfan Say I do believe Bridge is hiding something from us * 6:57Nobody else wanted this username : Well...they were real stern and clear as to keep their identity a secret and all that...wouldnt want bad things to happend to us to tell ya who it was.... * 6:58ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Why would Bridgette hide something? And I'm afraid I can't vote for Sammy without knowing who wants me to. * 6:59Nobody else wanted this username : But Brick, i'm just....ugghh..I dont know what to do man. This is all so....so.... * 6:59Superdawnfan *conf* Molly acted real suspicious last ep I really care about her * 7:00Nobody else wanted this username*confessional* It feels GREAT to not have that Hollywood Thorn in my side anyone. And with my authority over the team no longer being shaked by him, I can now serve to my fullest extent as a good leader! * 7:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I understand your dilemma. If you think you can trust this anonymous person, that's your choice, but I don't know if I can with so few details. * 7:00Superdawnfan But there is a hint whoever she is * they're telling the truth I mean dave did leave first right after accusing Jo of making a girls alliance * 7:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Your point? * 7:02Nobody else wanted this username *pops out of ceiling that she was hiding in last episode* Hey guys! There's some dead beatles up here! Want some? They taste good with Chocolate Icing! *grabs on and eats it* like a crunch chocolate that squirms....I love it! * 7:03Superdawnfan I'm just saying * Um freak * 7:03Nobody else wanted this username . I am not a Freak. I am a NOBLE Freak! Big difference! *goes back into the ceiling* * 7:03Superdawnfan Um what's wrong with her? * 7:04Nobody else wanted this username ; I don't know. Ma would probably say she's got Heebie-Jebbies. Old man Joe had that....i wonder what happend to him.... * 7:05Superdawnfan My point is maybe if it does exist our only hope is to eliminate her and maybe they are telling the truth that elimination seemed suspicious * Besides Bridgette is too nice people are only that sweet when they're hiding something from us * Uh Rick that's not a real illness I'm pretty sure * 7:06Nobody else wanted this username Ma said it was * 7:06Superdawnfan Surrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee................ * Molly Gwen is really worried about you it seems * Everyone likes you now but like she seems to be sure you're really dying........ * 7:08Nobody else wanted this username Like i said, I am not dying. I am not here, yes. But I assure you that I am alive and well * 7:08Superdawnfan Um Molly I have something to ask you * 7:08Nobody else wanted this username Do not let the broadcast robot screen fool you. I am back in Pitsburgh, flesh and blood * 7:09Superdawnfan I know but still you could be in a hospital bed and Jones might've unplugged your last access to reality while you were in a coma or something I read up on law not on illnesses but still I'm not sure and well * 7:10Nobody else wanted this username When Jones unplugged me, i lost control of the S.E.C.U.R.Tron. That is all. I did not magically contract Face Cancer or anything from him doing that * An annoyance, but a past annoyance * I will say it again and again until you get the point: I. am. fine. * Have I ever, EVER lied to you Gwen? * 7:11Superdawnfan I pushed every guy away from me and then well you're the best thing that happened to me and I think I can handle you and well I mean...... * No * 7:11Nobody else wanted this username So why would i start lying now? * What do I have to gain by lying? * 7:11Superdawnfan Just to protect friends you said you were kinda dying I'm just worried about you severely worried * I shouldn't accuse you sorry * 7:12Nobody else wanted this username : Gwen. Until the day Mimi and May personally deliver my obituary colum to your doorstep; I am alive * And I assure you that it will not happen within the next 50 years * 7:13Superdawnfan Harold thanks for throwing the challenge that was so sweet the way you went so easy on her when you told her * 7:13ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *conf* It kills me to see Gwen so worried. Especially knowing she doesn't want me to talk to her, so I can't even help her. * 7:14Superdawnfan Um cody I have to tell you something * 7:14ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy When a mechanical apparatus is in danger, it is my sole duty to assist. * Yeah? * 7:14Superdawnfan You were particularly nice to court * 7:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Courtney isn't as bad as she seems. Plus, she's stubborn, so arguing would be pointless. * 7:15Superdawnfan I could tell you're the type of person who can't take the pressure and takes things horribly but what I was trying to say was get closer to her before you act well too far * 7:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy But it's clear she doesn't like me. Who am I to get in her way of happiness? * 7:16Superdawnfan I believe you need to get closer to her first she only said the officer guys were slightly cuter and she may not be into guys she said she wasn't sure if well she was into Molly * Welllll Cody I wouldn't say she hates you * I'd say you're particularly bad at pick up lines and flirting * 7:17ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy So, you're telling me I've still got a shot? * 7:17Superdawnfan Yes but don't act obsessed even if you are understood? * 7:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy How am I bad at pick up lines? My mom told me I'm amazing at it! * 7:18Superdawnfan *conf* *facepalms* This'll be harder than I thought * 7:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just hard to hide my feelings. * And the girls at the university I go to think I'm cute too. * 7:19Superdawnfan Beth for the girls alliance who do you suggest we eliminate on your team say your team loses * 7:19ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I don't know. I like all my teammates. * 7:19Superdawnfan Do they tend to look down at you and hug you or pinch cheeks by any chance? * What'd you think of the last elimination Beth? * 7:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yeah. I was only allowed into the university because of my off the charts test scores, so I think they're legitimately impressed with how smart I am for my age. * I felt a little bad for both of them, but they did kind of deserve it. * 7:21Superdawnfan Well I don't think it's the cute you're going for....... * CHALLENGE TIME * 7:22Nobody else wanted this username does it involve jail cells again? * 7:22Superdawnfan It more involes * *involves * 7:23ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *conf* Not the kind of cute... Oh, I think I know what she was saying. Scarlett is telling me that I'm not "cute" in a childish way like the other people are, because Gwen thinks I'm totally hot and manly! * 7:25Superdawnfan Something less deadly but yes one will go to the cell again * Well More actually depends on which team * Lawyers we need to start with you seeing through well this time is accuse a criminal of a crime make it as easy/hard as you wish * and the criminal will need to justify it and make fake evidence but all to a point where it is still able to against you or use a real crime * That make sense? * 7:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy So, I would say something like that Izzy stole the Washington Monument? * 7:29Superdawnfan yeah but if you wanna win make it so it harder so it wouldn't possibly be disproven in a few minutes * 7:30Nobody else wanted this username Liar! I did not steal the Washington Monument. I TOOK it! Stealing implies I was not caught in the act! * 7:30ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy So, Izzy shoplifted a candy bar? * 7:30Superdawnfan nevermind she just admitted guilt plea so uh you both get half a point I guess? * Yes Beth but you already had your turn I think...... * 7:30ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Oh that was just an example, but oh well. * I'll just take the half point. * 7:31Superdawnfan I thought it was too until Izzy admitted to it..... Um that's very bizzare * Who wants to go next and made up crime or real one? * 7:32Nobody else wanted this username*confessional* I also stole the Declaration of Independence, The Bill of Rights, The Head of the Abe Lincoln Statue, AND the Time Square Jumbotron. YOU WILL NOT HAVE YOUR WMD'S ALIEN JEFFERSON! * 7:33ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Gwen stole something. * My heart. * *conf* *facepalms* Dang it. * 7:34Superdawnfan I'm sure that's a metaphor and not a real crime considering he has his heart physically otherwise it wouldn't be beating? * he'd be dead * Well cody pretty much gave a point away... * Who wishes to go next? * 7:35ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I might be dead. You're completely breathtaking! * *conf* *repetitive facepalming* STOP! IT! * 7:35Nobody else wanted this username Me * 7:35Superdawnfan *muffles him and drags him away* I think we need to talk...... * Fake or real crime and who? * 7:36Nobody else wanted this username Rick. Guilty of the crime of not knowing what the word flabbergast means * ....what? * point proven * 7:36ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *muffled screaming* * 7:37Nobody else wanted this username ....what's flabbergast? * 7:37Superdawnfan Ok I guess that counts?... but wrong team you're accusing a criminal he's an officer * 7:37ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy So do we get a point? * 7:38Nobody else wanted this username But he was still guilty of not knowing what it was * Therefore we get a point * 7:38Superdawnfan Trueeee half point * 7:38Nobody else wanted this username Thank you * *confessional What the hell is flabbergast? Is that like forgien or someethin? * 7:38Superdawnfan Next up * It means surprise * 7:40ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I accuse Perry of possession of weaponry. * 7:40Superdawnfan I see you done one of his real crimes * Uh whatever do you mean? * 7:40ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Turn out your pockets please. * And remove any holsters and/or sheaths. * 7:41Superdawnfan *turns them out* Uh sheaths meaning? * 7:41Nobody else wanted this username And your shoes for good measure * 7:41Superdawnfan *removes shoes* * 7:42ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Sheaths? Like the thing you put a sword or knife in? * 7:42Superdawnfan *removes all and none is shown* * any further? * 7:45Nobody else wanted this username His teeth and nails are TECHNICALLY weapons if we wanna get real specific... * 7:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I didn't say he was currently armed. However, he possesses, as in owns, weapons. * Which we all know is true. * 7:47Superdawnfan I don't technically have anything legally binding teeth and nails so that means they aren't my property so not owning them * getting that specific....... * prove it harold * 7:48ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Everyone here has witnessed you in the possession of a pistol. * Pretty sure you used it on day one. * 7:48Superdawnfan Witnesses don't prove anything though that's not proof that's backup * A lethal of all people should know that * 7:49ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy And if all these eye witnesses aren't enough, lucky for us, this is a reality show, so the cameras are always watching. * 7:50Superdawnfan but that was last year who's to say I didn't already serve jail time or freed charges what time this year this season * Need specifics * 7:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I recall you using your pistol on day one. Chris, may we see the footage from the previous episodes? * 7:51Nobody else wanted this username and......didnt you smash Jones with a bottle yesterday? * 7:51ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I was getting to that. GOSH! * 7:52Superdawnfan fair Lethals got a point * 7:52ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yes! * 7:53Superdawnfan 2-1 1/2 so far 3 more lethals may go up * 7:54ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Where did Scarlett and Cody go? They kind of disappeared. * 7:54Superdawnfan I'll go next then I get the case I'll take is um Eva assaulted a child * May I see said child * this one was made up * Well then * Cody you are seeming to have issues * 7:55ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(just a warning. I might go through a dead zone sometime soon) * *sigh* I know. * 7:56Superdawnfan You can't cover up any bruises or said abuse happening with anything? Abuse is hard to say even domestic abuse is hard to be proven since it's not out in public * Well uh * 7:56ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I just have trouble hiding how I feel. It's a problem. * 7:56Superdawnfan ANY BACK UP? * you shown issues in the past Circumstantial Well I'm not smart the only reason I'm on this team is I'm too stupid to take care of anything I should they didn't trust me and I lost privilege as an officer according to chris I'm the dumbest one on this team... * 7:58ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Aw, I feel so bad for him! * 7:58Superdawnfan Emotion shows weakness * No it shows a person * 8:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Plus, being less intelligent than me is pretty normal. * 8:00Superdawnfan Next to go up and the rest of the lawfuls who have failed to go up were um let's see wait only 2 lawfuls less * Thank you new Jones * 8:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy That was a compliment to you. Gosh! * 8:01Superdawnfan I keep miscalculating last person up is scarlett * 8:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I might be smart, and madly skilled, but I'm not a god or anything. * 8:02Superdawnfan But everything you say has an insult in it in fact you even caused duncan to be eliminated and used a girl who liked you then insulted people as they were leaving * You keep acting so great but you're not * 8:02ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Duncan was a major threat. Eva and I made a deal. I wasn't using anyone. * 8:03Superdawnfan And ironically you hated him most.... think he reminds you of you? * 8:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I hated him because he was a jerk. I only deride people who deserve derision. * 8:04Superdawnfan Oh I'm the last person up? I accuse who's left * Amy and Shawn * 8:06ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Not to mention I'm a team player. Don't forget who it was who helped save Molly. * 8:07Superdawnfan I accuse Amy of abuse * 8:07Nobody else wanted this username ...and Gwen. and Scarllet.... * 8:07Superdawnfan Guilt plea both half a point * taking full credit self absorbed much? * 8:07ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Molly, Cody already accused Gwen, and Scarlett is on our team. * What part of HELPED save Molly didn't you hear? GOSH! * 8:08Nobody else wanted this username I meant for fixing my S.E.C.U.R.Tron.... * 8:09ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(he * 8:09Superdawnfan that'd make it 2-3 lethals lost to the criminals time for the Officer challenge * 8:09ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Hence why I said I HELPED save her. * 8:09Superdawnfan I don't think that's what she's talking about Beth * Helped when is aid I can't read it you read the obvious part like I was an idiot * 8:10ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Sorry. I misunderstood. * 8:10Superdawnfan You pretended to help No he tried to and maybe he did think you were confused maybe colorblind * 8:11ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy My help was asked for, and I gave it. I'm so sorry I was an integral part of saving someone's life. * 8:12Superdawnfan Wow so nice and not at all sarcastic tone saying taht * *that * 8:12ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy He said sarcastically. * You judge me for being sarcastic with a sarcastic comment. Hypocritical much? * 8:14Superdawnfan Nope because I'm just proving you're not being nice EVERYONE VOTE WHO'S THE NICER PERSON HERE WHICH ONE OF US TWO WOULD GO HOME! * 8:14ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I never claimed I was being nice. You however, are claiming I'm evil based on no grounds. * 8:15Superdawnfan Beth What's your thought on this?? * I'm just saying I don't really like how braggy you've been * 8:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Well, I don't really like how accusing you've been. * Um, I'm gonna stay out of this. * 8:16Nobody else wanted this username Both of you! Let's not get too heated. I dont want you two fighting * 8:17ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I fight with dignity. My honor has been insulted, and I must defend it. * 8:17Superdawnfan Sorry Molly * 8:21Nobody else wanted this username... * 8:21Superdawnfan Police you're challenge is you'll need to be * 8:21ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy But what about Scarlett? * 8:22Superdawnfan Amy made a guilt plea both of you got a half point * 8:22ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Oh. Sorry. My ears popped. I missed that. * 8:23Superdawnfan first see if you can get some trivia * Rick 25th amendment in the american constitution? * 8:24Nobody else wanted this username : .....ummmmmmmmmmmmm.......uhhhhh the right to work? * 8:24Superdawnfan Nope * BRIDGETTE when is murder LEGALLY justified * 8:25ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy When it's in self-defense? * No, wait! Can I take that back? * 8:26Nobody else wanted this username : But my constiution only goes up to 16..... * 8:26ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Never mind. I'm sticking with that. I had to think about it for a sec. * 8:26Superdawnfan Nope but it was just two questions for free points see if you can tackle and handcuff and few players * With no weapons but they all do if criminals but you may not have a lawyer who earned a FULL point nor Criminal * Everyone understand? * 8:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait, was I right? * 8:28Nobody else wanted this username ummmm...yes? * 8:28Superdawnfan and if they beat you they're wrong and Bridgette you needed to be more specific since you were half right * 1/2 point * if they ever stop you * 8:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay, so now we just have to handcuff the other people? * 8:29Superdawnfan you lose one and yes but you also need to fight em and keep em until you have desired points otherwise they may pick the lock * 8:29ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Do they have to be criminals? * 8:30Superdawnfan If they'reon any of the OPPOSING teams who did not earn a full point they'll count so anyone who didn't earn a full point that isn't among you * 8:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay. So, is this our whole team doing this? * 8:31Superdawnfan yes * 8:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay, cool. * 8:31Superdawnfan if you somehow can't or lose though and fail you lose a full point * 8:31ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy How many people are we able to catch? * 8:32Nobody else wanted this username Then let's get 'em! STOP RIGHT- : RICK! LOOK! A GIANT BIRD! : *turns around* WHERE?. *runs away, cackling* * 8:32Superdawnfan ANYONE who has not earned a full point and tell me when done or wait until all of you are disqualified * *facepalms& * Hey Brick * 8:32ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy But how many? Or can we just get one? * Yes, ma'am? * 8:33Superdawnfan As many as you wish * 8:33ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Perfect. Can we have a minute to strategize? * 8:33Nobody else wanted this username Ey! Get back here! Nope. In fact, ima take your hat *slides under Rick, grabs his hat, and flees* * 8:33Superdawnfan But you may risk them escaping or getting disqualified hitting time limits negative points so yes and No you may not have a minute to strategize well you can if you wanna give the rest a head start * 8:34ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay, never mind then. * 8:34Nobody else wanted this username : GET BACK 'ERE WITH MAI HAT!!!!. Nawp. Looks better on me *puts it on. Pulls out imaginry finger guns and shoots them up* BANG BANG! Bah ha ha ha! * 8:34ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Guys! Go for the weaker people! Like Cody! * 8:34Superdawnfan Um those two are ridiculous * 8:34ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait, what? I'm not weak! * 8:35Superdawnfan YEAH CODY * *tackles cody* * 8:35ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *screams* Help! * 8:35Nobody else wanted this username Off of him! *shoves them off*. Run for it! * 8:35Superdawnfan *handscuffs molly from behind* * 8:35ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *huddles in a ball on the ground and sucks his thumb* * 8:35Nobody else wanted this username *Still chasing Izzy* Stop in the name of the law and my hat! Nah Cowboy, you're funny! * .... -_- why..... * *scuffles up the wall into the ceiling* SAFETY ZONE! * 8:36Superdawnfan Shut up robot you mistakenly sacrificed yourself * 8:37Nobody else wanted this username 'ey Jo-Jo! Help me! Wacky Izzy took my hat! *trying to poke into the ceiling with a broom* * 8:37ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *picks Cody up* Alright, buddy. C'mon. * 8:37Superdawnfan IZZY is she on a tree * remember brick on our team? * 8:38Nobody else wanted this username No tresspassers alowed! *throws down a firecracker from a crack in the roof* That means you! : AHH *Jumps away* *firecracker explodes* * 8:38Superdawnfan where's she maybe I can wait *leaps and rolls over holding rick to save him* * Owwwwwwwwwwwwww....... * 8:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Pardon me, Jasmine? * 8:38Nobody else wanted this username ouch...ma' back..... * *muffled from inside the ceiling* Now go away! I am busy with the Council Order of Cockroaches! They need me for stratigic planning! * 8:39Superdawnfan she's saying cuff em * EVERYONE ATTACK HAROLD HE'S WEAK AND DEFENSELESS * 8:40ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy But I already have a full point. I'm untouchable. * 8:41Superdawnfan Brick I was gonna say we should vote off Sammy * 8:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy So, you were the one talking to Rick? What grounds do you have to eliminate Sammy? * 8:41Superdawnfan DARN I FORGOT at least robo girl will have trouble picking a lock unless *attacks gwen and cuffs her* HEY! * 8:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *cuffs Cody while talking to Jo* * 8:42Superdawnfan I admit it * 8:42ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy GWEN!! * I'm sorry Gwen! I'd totally save you if I could! * 8:42Nobody else wanted this username I can't pick the...lock.....wait a minute......... * I don't NEED to pick it! * 8:42ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Doesn't Gwen have a full point, too? * 8:42Nobody else wanted this username *robo arms begins to apply preasure as they move away before they break* *Molly Wheels off* Oh the joys of controling a S.E.C.U.R.Tron! * 8:42Superdawnfan WAIT GWEN HAD A FULL POINT SCOTT YOU LOST YOUR TEAM A POINT * 8:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Geez. Thanks, Scott. * Yes! Gwen's safe! * 8:43Superdawnfan you're just lucky I wasn't stupid enough to cuff you * 8:43Nobody else wanted this username So how we gonna get Izzy down? * *muffled in the ceiling* I will give back your hat if you ask nicely * Can I have my hat back, please mam? * *muffled in the ceiling* Nah. Changed my mind * 8:44Superdawnfan BRICK JASMINE ATTACK THE CONFESSIONAL AND KNOCK HER DOWN * 8:45Nobody else wanted this username *Muffled in the ceiling* You will not! I have more firecrackers! And old tin cans! * 8:45ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Ma'am, yes, ma'am! *rams into the confessional* * 8:46Superdawnfan EVERYONE NEEDS TO BARGE Ok brick I admit it but be fair here sammy needs to go since first of all she did help the villain and used many last season at least I was straight up when I was tired of em and I am team captain after all we need what's best for the team and if scott is related to sammy it shows much less bias in the system Brick * 8:46Nobody else wanted this username : *Shaking* Stttopp it! *throws down tin can at Brick* * 8:46Superdawnfan also hits it while brick does* * 8:46ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Ow! * I think Sammy is trustworthy. * 8:46Superdawnfan *starts attacking to destroy it nearly* * But she faked being Lindsay's bestie last season * 8:47Nobody else wanted this username ACK! *Falls out of ceiling* * 8:47Superdawnfan she tried eliminating Dawn after she said she was a follower and she all the things she knew she hhelped leonard with * 8:47ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Quick! Cuff her! * 8:47Superdawnfan *cuffs her* * 8:48ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy These cuffs are really tight. They're really starting to hurt. * 8:48Superdawnfan *tackles ryan* * just get this overwith I know I'm going home.... * Well uh that was easier than I thought *cuffs ryan* * Yeah cody they're real * *picks Izzy's lock* No way are we getting second * WE GET FIRST * 8:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I thought I'd be able to get out because of my small hands, but I guess not. * 8:50Superdawnfan Yeah easy for the person who does nothing to say * This is getting tiring * fine then *rips away sammys cuffs and cuffs shawn* * hey we're on the same team * IDC * You threw the challenge to eliminate me my turn * *pushes amy and cuffs her* READY FOR RESULTS CHRIS But that's not first place results * 8:52ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *laughs at Shawn and Amy* * She cuffed her own teammate! Oh my gosh! * 8:53Superdawnfan Three points minus one due to scott you got two and due to Bridge's bonus also another half * Meaning Crumby criminals are first with 3 poinrs today lowest point winner ever * Oblivious Officers WITH 2 1/2 2nf * *2nd * lethals are last * You're team will vote somemone off again molly FIRST LOSER AGAIN * Shut up we're not getting last * 8:55ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Just be thankful we're not the second loser. * 8:55Nobody else wanted this username*confessional* Ouch... * *Confessional* Well, we did what we could * 8:56ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Can someone uncuff me now? * 8:56Superdawnfan No in fact I'll keep you as my trophy * you're joking right? * 8:57ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *blinks nervously* Um, can you not do that... please? * 8:57Superdawnfan No rule against it * I'll pick it * just sorry for you * I say we vote harold * 8:58Nobody else wanted this username Look, i dont think it's anyone's fault in particular for our loss today. Tomorrow is a new day. Tonight, just vote as you please without predjudice clouding your judgement * 8:58Superdawnfan YOU MAY NOW VOTE * 8:58ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy What's your beef with me anyways? I won my part of the challenge, unlike you! * Ryan's not totally at fault, but he's got no right to blame me! * 9:00Nobody else wanted this username BOTH of you stop * This team will not fall to petty infighting * 9:00Superdawnfan he started it * 9:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy How did I start it? * 9:01Superdawnfan the constant bragging * 9:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You were the one who called me "New Jones" after I complimented you! * It's not bragging, it's demonstrating my mad skills! * 9:01Superdawnfan if that's compliment so is what you said to court * 9:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy That's what's called banter. Besides, I apologized. * 9:02Nobody else wanted this username(get the votes in, i gtg soon) * (make this quick) * 9:02Superdawnfan(SLWB) * (need your votes) * THE VOTES HAVE BEEN CAST * the first person safe is * Beth * 9:05ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yay! * 9:05Superdawnfan NEXT SCARLETT Obviously * the rest of you have all recieved votes tonight * 9:05ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *sighs* Sorry in advance for messing up everyone. You know, just in case. * 9:05Superdawnfan Ryan you're safe * Alright! I just hope harold isn't * Next safe is cody * 9:06ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Really? Phew! * *rolls his eyes at Ryan* * 9:07Superdawnfan and ryan I messed Up turns out I meant to say harold got hard to differentiate after your bickering is all that came * 9:07ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy So, I'm safe and he's not? * 9:07Superdawnfan Now Molly ryan you two reccieved the most votes both of you did * yes * 9:07Nobody else wanted this username I...did? * 9:08ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm sorry, Molly! * 9:08Nobody else wanted this username Sorry for what?! * 9:08Superdawnfan Yes so if you voted ryan or molly and aren't the person themselves you may change vote * I meant someone who did not vote them * 9:09ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Is it a tie? * 9:10Superdawnfan 2-2-1-1 * 9:10Nobody else wanted this username Guys...why would you? * 9:10ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Don't look at me! * 9:11Nobody else wanted this username Why? After everything i've done? * 9:11ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I wouldn't vote for you! What kind of friend to Gwen would I be if I voted for her best friend? * 9:11Nobody else wanted this username Well two of you have voted for me * Who? * You Beth? * Is that what your sorry for? * 9:12Superdawnfan I admit I did it I voted harold figuring it'd save you * 9:12Nobody else wanted this username Why Ryan, why? * 9:12ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I... I... might have. But I might not have! * 9:12Superdawnfan And I well wanted to vote off harold but no one was listening I figured we lost twice and one time we won you weren't there and I tried not to show bias like you said * we are a team of 5 and you are our captain * So Molly ryan how do you plan to settle this * 9:13ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I voted for Ryan to defend my honor, which he has insulted, on no grounds! * 9:14Nobody else wanted this username ...so...wait, you are mad at Harold. So you vote for me instead? Why? * We take a vote right now * 9:14Superdawnfan You said show no bias and I hated him so voting him would have been biased you aren't even physically here and we might have another physical challenge like today * 9:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy A noble move, Ryan. You have restored some of my respect for you. * 9:15Nobody else wanted this username Everyone but me and Ryan: Pay attention. Everyone who wants me gone, raise your hand right now * Let my team speak with their votes * 9:15Superdawnfan *raises hand* * 9:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Can we not vote in front of everyone? * 9:16Nobody else wanted this username No. We are settling this tie right here, right now * 9:16Superdawnfan agreed it's somewhat invasive we could do another ballot vote just between you two specifically * 9:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy O... okay. Well, I'm sticking with my original vote. I'm sorry. *raises her hand* * 9:16Superdawnfan Ok then I feel bad for you but ryan may be a great help to this team *raises hand* * 9:16Nobody else wanted this username No more....0_0....Beth...w-why? * Ok then... ....now everyone who wants Ryan gone...raise your hand..... * 9:18ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *raises his hand* Don't take this as bias. I simply trust Molly's leadership. * *raises his hand* I'm sorry Ryan. You're cool, but I need to look after Molly, for Gwen's sake. * *breaks down crying* I'm sorry, Molly! I didn't want to vote for you! Jo told me to and I did! * 9:19Nobody else wanted this username Jo? Why would she....? * 9:19Superdawnfan I can't have two double elims in a row do either of you choose to sacrifice yourself if not we'll do a final tie breaker * 9:19Nobody else wanted this username : Tie-Breaker * I will fight for my right to stay if it means I have to prove myself a competent leader once more * 9:19Superdawnfan *coming from shadows* You were the one girl who refused the girls alliance to do what's good for your team not you * Fine! I'll do a tie breaker * 9:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *hides behind Scarlett* It's Jo! Don't let her take me as some sort of trophy! * 9:20Superdawnfan she was joking * 9:20ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Y-you sure? * 9:21Superdawnfan yes * 9:21Nobody else wanted this username So then...it's come to this? So be it...what's the tie-breaker? * 9:21Superdawnfan I'll let both the other teams vote on who they want gone * since I don't have the time for something else EVERYONE may vote * Fine there's an error let's do a race challenge * Whoever reaches the finish line first wins * 9:23ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Wait! Can I compete in Molly's place? * 9:23Nobody else wanted this username *wheels off at high speed to the finish line* * 9:23Superdawnfan *starts running towards the finish* * 9:23Nobody else wanted this username *Slowly gains more speed* * 9:24Superdawnfan(to win this simply have three actions then the action *wins) * 9:24Nobody else wanted this username *Goes into max speed* * 9:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I promised I would make sure Molly stays, for Gwen's sake. I'll race for her! I'm quick! *sighs* Or not. * 9:24Superdawnfan *uses a quick sprint then slows down looking ahead * Near finishes* * 9:24Nobody else wanted this username *avoids some cracks in the ground* * *passes Finish* * 9:25Superdawnfan The tie breaker has spoken you're going home ryan bye bye * Oh well bye everyone * 9:25Nobody else wanted this username So long Ryan. I wish it had not come to this. You were a great teamate * 9:25Superdawnfan I kinda deserved *walks depressedly towards cell of shame* Thank you Molly * 9:25ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy See ya, dude. Sorry, I just promised I'd help Molly stay at all costs. * 9:25Superdawnfan next time vote yourself off to do so * 9:25ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy You played the game well. My respect for you has grown again. * 9:25Superdawnfan less costly to everyone * thanks harold * 9:26ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Well, if I had voted for myself, then you would have one less vote, and Molly would have been eliminated. Sorry, man. * 9:26Superdawnfan *jumps in cell* * 9:26Nobody else wanted this username Well Team; another loss tonight. Not great. But tomorrow is a new day. Tomorrow we turn our luck around * 9:26Superdawnfan Or fail again * 9:26ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I'm sorry I voted for you Molly! * I won't do it again! * 9:27Superdawnfan Don't be sorry beth you had to this is a game * 9:27Nobody else wanted this username Beth......I will speak with you tomrrow about that...*wheels off to her bunk and turns off* * 9:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Do you think she's mad at me? * 9:27Superdawnfan Probably for her to say * 9:27ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Should I go tell Gwen that Molly's safe? * 9:27Superdawnfan *slaps cody* LET'S JUST GO TO BED AND SHUT UP ABOUT HER SHE'LL KNOW * Well looks like the lethals lost a second person * Harold lost another enemy * 9:28ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Ow! *tries not to cry* Wh-what w-was that for? * 9:29Superdawnfan and we all lost something beth even possibly lost respect will we have anything to gain from this find out next time on TOTAL * DRAMA * PRISON * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED